This invention relates to nursing bottle holders; more particularly, to a holder that is adapted to provide for hanging the bottle from the crib bars such that the same is suspended above the infant's head and readily available for nursing.
The prior art teaches a variety of nursing holders, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,136,529; 1,375,917; 1,559,740; 1,630,167; 2,060,194; 2,199,869; 2,490,207; 2,991,032; 3,425,653; and others.